


The Aftershocks Live On

by evanescentwoodnymph



Series: Widowmaker Drabbles [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentwoodnymph/pseuds/evanescentwoodnymph
Summary: Is there nothing left to grieve?





	The Aftershocks Live On

Fumbling through shit to get rid of, Widowmaker happens across a pair of riding boots. She only wore them a handful of times… Why does she still have them? 

Running her hand over the smooth leather, her mind wanders to the first time she wore them. 

_Gerard wanted them to spend some time together before they both got too busy again, and naturally Amelie felt the same. Between deployment and tours, each reunion they had was brief. Mostly they kept things simple– spent a lot of time canoodling and relaxing– so when he handed her a box with stupidly extravagant riding boots inside she couldn’t help but smile in excitement. A chance to get away from the city and go riding? He was too good to her._

_They had to travel a little ways out, but the ride was worth it once they arrived at the chateau. Amelie gripped her boyfriend’s hand excitedly, half-wanting to pull him off and explore the place on foot._

_“It’s beautiful here~”  
_

_“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself so far. Why don’t we go find our guide?”  
_

_Gladly, Amelie followed Gerard to the stables. She opted to saddle her horse up herself, taking the time to get to know her new companion, and feeding him some treats before the big trip. He was a pretty chestnut colour, and she couldn’t resist snapping a few selfies with him before mounting him._

_Riding over to the guide and Gerard, they started their journey, taking in the architecture, the sprawling fields, the flowers. The summer made everything so vivid and alive, the ballerina wore a smile on her face the entire time, happy to be getting away with Gerard for a while, to do something new with him._

_From discussing the history of each little area they passed, the guide stopped riding and turned to look at the couple._

_“The rest of the trail is pretty straightforward. Travel past the vineyard, through the forest, and I will meet you again at the abandoned church. Do you still have your map, Msr. Lacroix?”  
_

_“Right here, monsieur!” Gerard said, removing the a paper from his pocket and holding it up.  
_

_“Adieu, then!”  
_

_As the guide diverged from the path, Amelie tilted her head, a little surprised by that._

_“I didn’t know we were allowed to go unsupervised.”  
_

_“Yes, if you ask for an alternate route, you can do so– it just won’t be as complicated. I do not doubt it will be any less beautiful, however.”  
_

_“Me neither~”  
_

_The two of them rode on, enraptured by the woodlands, the way a nearby stream tinkled pleasantly. The shade was also welcomed._

_“I missed doing this from when I was a child. How’d you know?”  
_

_“I’m afraid you’re not that mysterious, mon amor. You told me the last time we were together.”  
_

_“Did I? I don’t remember.”  
_

_“I hope you won’t forget this little outing of ours,” Gerard joked.  
_

_“Of course not,” said Amelie, looking around. “How could I? Hell, I want to live out here one day.”  
_

_“Aren’t you rushing things, Amelie? I wouldn’t be ready to start picking out houses before I gave this to you.”  
_

_“Gave what–?” Amelie looked over to Gerard, who had stopped riding, and was holding a small box with a tell-tale ring nestled within. Amelie, too, stopped her horse.  
_

_“You bastard!” She dismounted, walking toward him. “You did not!”  
_

_Gerard dismounted, too, a wide grin on his face. He stood in front of Amelie, dropping to one knee._

_Amelie’s face darkened, her heart raced. She almost didn’t hear Gerard ask her the question proper with how her heartbeat pounded in her head. He didn’t need to do all of this. He could have proposed with a child’s toy ring in the middle of McDonald’s and she would have accepted._

_“Well, Mademoiselle?”  
_

_“Yes~!?”  
_

_Amelie didn’t think that smile on Gerard could have gotten any handsomer, but it did as he slipped the ring on her finger, rising up to hold her close and kiss her. And she was floating._

_“Now is your chance to back out,” her fiance murmured against his lips._

_“Shut up~!”_

Right…

Widow tosses the boots into a corner, and leaves to go pour herself a glass of wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments appreciated.   
> title and summary come from 'aftershocks' from next to normal. this song is a big inspo for my widow stuff in general, as i work with the headcanon that she undergoes ECT.


End file.
